Anne Cathrine
Anne Catherine is one of the students in Daybrooke International school Appearance Hair colour: Light Pink Eye colour: Sea Blue Shirt: White shirt, red tie, dark blue vest Skirt: Black skirts with black short pants hidden in her skirt Shoes: Red shoes ETC: Pink ribbon (weapon) Personality Anne is a cheerful girl who like to disturb certain people in Daybrooke International School. She is an laid-back person and an Otaku. Anne is good at athletic skills. She never shows how she feel inside, even to her closest friends. She never tells her past to other people. Although she acted cheerfully, but sometimes she cried in her heart. History Anne Cathrine was born in Ikebukuro, Japan at 13th March. Her Father and Mother named her Hana Sakurako. Her parents always fight over unimportant things. Anne was often became the victim of her parents' fights, she often harmed by her parents. And finally at her 5th birthday, she was abandoned by her parents because they can't take care for her anymore. She doesn’t know where to live after her parents abandoned her. She wonders in the streets and have nowhere to come back. Until finally a nobleman from London found her and decided to bring her to live in his house. Then the nobleman gave her a new name, Anne Cathrine. Anne lives in peace and happily there. Although Anne rarely ask anything to the nobleman, but the nobleman always gave her presents. One day she received a letter from Daybrooke International School that invites her to study there, but the nobleman won't let her t study there and ignore the letter because he feel that the letter was suspicious. But then that school always keeps on sending the same letter as before. However the nobleman still won't let Anne to study there. The nobleman had a very successful business, and he also had so many rivals from the other businesses. Because of that the nobleman's family, money and property always had been the target of the thieves that want to be rich. Because of that, the nobleman was worried that Anne will be harmed by the thieves and the kidnappers, so then he gave her a blue ribbon with blades in each of it ends at her 7th birthday. The nobleman said that the ribbon will need when someone wanted to kidnap or harm her. So then Anne often had a practice to use her special blue ribbon that she received from the nobleman. And day by day she became an expert in using that blue bladed-ribbon. And at the same time she improves her athletics abilities too. But suddenly her peaceful life changed when the nobleman had a great loss in his business. The noble man finally lost his business and his property disappeared little by little because he can't pay for their needs. And one night after that great loss, the nobleman was shot by one of the thief that wanted to take his property. The nobleman could not be saved finally rested in peace. Anne was really sad because she lost the person that is important to her. Anne had to work to fulfill her needs and live alone in a dark small house. Anne has a trauma after that incident, she was afraid to be left alone again. So then she changed her personality into someone cheerful and laid-back to get people's attention. Relations TBA =3=/ go edit it Facts *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Category:Student Category:Original Character Category:nayukichan